


on the naughty list

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, BDSM, Blackmail, Blow Job, Boudoir photoshoot, Cheating, Christmas, Collar, Dark, F/M, Infidelity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Ownership, PWP, Smut, intercourse, photographer Ben, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: In an effort to get her boyfriend’s waning attention, Rey schedules a boudoir photoshoot for his Christmas present. But when the photographer turns out to be Ben Solo, a nerdy classmate from high school that definitely grew into his looks and body, Rey gives into his seduction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyn-Mojito (Whiskey_and_Rye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_and_Rye/gifts).



Christmas music plays softly as Rey pushes open the door into the big, airy foyer of Ren Studios. The place is decked out in fake holly and fake fluffy snow, a fake Christmas tree pushed against one exposed-brick wall with tons of prettily wrapped presents beneath it. The whole place looks like something out of a magazine, and she sucks in a nervous breath as she approaches the reception counter.

 

It’s abandoned. The whole place seems eerily still on a Wednesday afternoon - it’s two weeks until Christmas, shouldn’t they be booked up? Rey cranes her neck to look down the long hallway, but sees nothing but closed doors and more blonde hardwood floors. She taps her fingers nervously on the countertop, considering for the hundredth time that she’s made a mistake.

 

She just wants her boyfriend back. The passion they’d had in the beginning, as high schoolers, when making out in the back of his parents’ car could make her wetter than Lake Michigan. When he still looked at her like she hung the moon. Instead, Rey feels invisible now - Hux comes home late, ignoring the fact that she made him a special dinner or crawling into bed, oblivious to the frilly lingerie she’d purchased and put on for him. She starts working out again, feet pounding on the treadmill and arms trembling as she does endless reps. She’s always been slender, but her body tones up and firms thanks to her exercise.

 

Hux never even notices.

 

The final solutuion is this: a boudoir photoshoot. She’s never felt more insecure in her life, but she’s willing to swallow her pride and insecurity to pose in front of a stranger in her new Christmas themed lingerie and hopeful that when her boyfriend opens it Christmas morning, he’ll care. He’ll think she’s sexy again, beautiful. Maybe throw her down in front of the Christmas tree and fuck her as she’s been so desperate for.

 

Rey chews her lip, wondering what to do, as she waits in the lobby. Finally, she hears footsteps, and her heart seems to pound in time with them as they grow closer. Rey forced on a polite smile that belies her anxiety as she glances toward the stranger, only -

 

“Ben Solo?” she gasps, surprised. It’s been years since she saw the resident emo-kid of her high school. He’d always been a dark shadow on the fringe of the crowd, dressed in black with too-long hair and the most withering glare she’s ever witnessed. They were on the newspaper together, Rey suddenly remembers, and he was the photographer for that and the yearbook. It makes sense, that he would go into it professionally. But, does that mean...?

 

“Rey Niima. It’s been a long time.” He gives her a lopsided grin that makes it hard to breathe, and she feels heat creeping up her neck. Ben Solo definitely grew up - she practically has to bend over backwards to meet his coffee-brown gaze - and into his features. He looks so much the same, just better. Hair long to hide the big ears he used to get teased for, clean-shaven and a little heavier. In a great way, Rey adds to herself thoughtfully. Dressed in black slacks and a dark crimson button-down, Ben Solo looks like a new and improved model.

 

“This - um, you’re Kylo Ren?” she asks in a voice much higher than normal.

 

Ben inclines his head with a small, secretive smile. “I am. It’s a pseudonym. I didn’t know how the fine people of Chandrila would react to having Ben Solo back in their ranks.”

 

“Ben,” Rey starts, seized by deep regret. She was never cruel to him in high school, but Hux had been. Always joking that he was one day away from shooting up the school, calling him incel scum. Rey never participated, but she never tried to stop them. Her stomach knots uncomfortably.

 

“We’re all grown up, Rey. Water under the bridge.” His face softens into a handsome smile and Rey feels her insides clench down. Fuck, he’s so handsome. How had she not noticed in high school?

 

“Ok. If you insist.” She adjusts her bag on her shoulder, grateful that she’s come in full make up with her long brown hair in careful waves she’d stressed over all morning. She wanted to feel pretty, hoping it would give her a push of confidence to look sexier than she feels in the pictures. “So, um...”

 

“Right. We should get started.” Ben gestures towards the hallway and Rey shuffles in that direction, stiffening slightly at his hand on her lower back. Even though she’s still wearing her gray pea coat, she swears she can feel the heat from his palm on her skin.

 

Ben directs her into the only open doorway. The room is bright, high windows letting in the natural daylight, and holds a sort of mock - bedroom. There’s a four poster bed with filmy, sheer curtains tied open and a soft, fluffy looking white duvet neatly made over the mattress. Rey isn’t sure what she’s expecting, having seen a variety online that ranged from very tame to 50 Shades of Grey explicit. She’s hoping for something in the middle.

 

“I brought something to wear,” Rey says, touching her bag, and Ben nods.

 

“You can change behind that screen,” he instructs her, pointing over her shoulder, then busies himself with his camera equipment. Rey turns and hurries behind the tall folding screen. She shrugs off her jacket and quickly sheds her jeans and sweater, toes off her winter boots. Her toes are a glittery red - she’s even gotten a mani/pedi for this occasion. She wants to look like a fantasy. She wants Hux to fantasize about her.

 

Rey knows every relationship hits a point of being comfortable, boring. She’s only twenty six - it seems too soon for her.

 

She pulls the shiny red undergarments out of her bag. Silk that’s soft as water on her fingertips, tiny red thong that will show off how toned her booty has become from working out.The bra is padded, and pushes her small breasts up and together to give her nearly impossible cleavage. There’s fluffy white trim along the top, and she has a matching Santa hat to wear. As she pulls it on, Rey feels ridiculous. Hopefully Ben fucking Solo doesn’t burst out laughing at her when she steps out...

 

Nervously, Rey inches out from behind the screen. She forces her hands to her sides, though all she wants to do is cover up. She’s never been this undressed in front of another man before. She can feel her body tremble with anxiety and excitement.

 

“So, we’ll start next...” Ben turns and trails off as his stares at her. Rey shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, feeling heat low in her belly as his eyes seem to darken. He licks his lips and Rey blushes even deeper. “Wow. You look - all grown up.”

 

“It’s not silly?” Rey asks, fingering the fluffy puff ball on the end of her red and white hat.

 

“Believe me. No one will be paying attention to your head.” Ben smirks and motions for her to move in front of the bed. His fingers barely glance off her shoulder as he positions her, leaning with her bottom on the high footboard, hands on either side of her hips, sort of leaning over. It doesn’t feel natural, but Kylo smiles, pleased, and lifts his camera up to start clicking away.

 

“You do a lot of these boudoir shoots?” Rey asks after a few minutes. She lifts one foot, rolling her ankle before setting it back down.

 

“Turn over,” Ben says. Rey feels something dark and sweet surge through her pelvis at his steady command, like warm honey. She quickly twists so that her back is to him, glancing over her shoulder nervously to make sure it’s right. “Good, Rey. Just like that.”

 

For some reason, her pussy flutters at the affirmation. She bites her lip, then turns to face the bedspread. What is wrong with her?

 

“Personally, I don’t do many of these,” Ben says over the soft clicking of his camera. Rey clenches her thighs together. “But when I saw your name on the booking schedule, I called dibs.”

 

“What?” Rey asks, turning round to gape at him.

 

“Hop up on the bed,” Ben says in that silky, low tone. Rey - despite the new unease sliding around her belly - obeys. She kneels, waiting for her next instruction. “Is it that much of a surprise that I wanted to see you again after all these years?”

 

“A little,” Rey says. “It’s not like we were friendly during high school.” She toys with the ends of her hair and wonders if he’s even getting anything worth using. Maybe he’s going to make all her pictures super unflattering. Giving her a double chin, highlighting the soft rolls when she slouches. Rey’s heart starts to pound.

 

“True. Come up on your knees,” Ben says. Rey does, shifting her weight forward, feeling more exposed now than she had first stepping out from the screen. “I had the biggest crush on you, though.”

 

“What?” Rey asks, chuckling in disbelief.

 

“You were the nicest girl in school. Looked so cute in your cheerleading uniform.” He grins wolfishly, lowering the camera for a moment. “But you dated that asshole Armitage, which I could never quite figure out.”

 

“I still do. Date him,” Rey clarifies. “These pictures are for him.”

 

Ben gives her a long look - it’s unsettling. Rey tries not to chew her pretty French manicure off or fidget under the weight of his umber stare. “Really.” Not a question, and tone inscrutable.

 

“Yes... I wanted to surprise him, you know. Things - haven’t been great,” she confesses in a rush. “I just want him to notice me again.”

 

Ben swallows, gives a short nod. “Ten years, things can get stale,” he says like he understands. “I’ll make sure you look good, Rey. Won’t take much work.”

 

She sags in relief. “Thank you, Ben. It means a lot.”

 

“Of course, Rey.” He grins. “You make it easy. You’re even more beautiful than you were in school.”

 

She glances down, suddenly shy. It feels so nice to hear - could he really mean it? He tells her to lay back on the bed, drags a chair over so he can stand above and take some shots from that angle. Rey feels ridiculous, trying to pout and smile like the pictures she saw as research, trying not to shiver against the chill in the air. She’s actually considering asking him to turn the heat up when he says, “You know what would really get Hux’s attention?”

 

Rey freezes. Her stomach twists with nerves - she can’t explain it but she senses something obscene is about to come out of his mouth.

 

“You could take your top off.” He shrugs, and takes a picture that she’s absolutely certain is terribly unflattering as her face scrunches in confusion.

 

“Don’t be gross, Ben.” She tries to chuckle but it comes out hollow and forced.

 

“I’m not. Most of the boudoir footage that I’ve edited for my coworkers ends up full nudity. It’s not a big deal.” Ben shrugs and Rey feels his gaze on her face as she props herself up on an elbow. Nothing she saw on the internet indicated any of the shoots had nudity, but...

 

“It’s ok if you’re shy, Rey. I mean, you really have no reason to be. And it’s not like anyone but Hux and I would see.” Ben smiles, and it’s not lecherous or anything. Actually, Rey feels a little reassured. It’s not like he wants to see her naked, it’s his job.

 

Would it even be that bad if he did want to see her naked? Rey can’t deny how attractive he’s gotten over the years. He seems so confident now, sure of himself as he tells her each pose and position to move into. Every time he compliments her, says, “just like that, good girl,” it makes her cunt tighten and arousal to spike through her. She chews on her lip, arching her back as he instructs her to. A few minutes tick by before Rey takes a deep breath.

 

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

 

Ben doesn’t react much, just nods his dark head, and Rey reaches behind her to unhook the silky, frilly bra. Her nipples are instantly hard in the cold air, and she covers herself with one arm as she dangles the bra from the other hand. Just in her tiny panties and Santa hat, she shivers.

 

“Lovely,” Ben murmurs. The click of his camera is the only sound in the room - except Rey’s heart, threatening to beat out of her chest. “You can move your arm whenever you’re ready.”

 

It’s only a suggestion, but Rey promptly drops her arm and looks away as her cheeks flame. She knows her breasts are too small, that it makes her whole body look young and boyish. But Ben doesn’t comment as he takes more pictures.

 

“Chin up, Rey.” Her head snaps up, staring at him through the lens. His face is obscured and it helps her nerves. “Hux is _crazy_ to let you out of his bed. Ever.”

 

Rey smiles softly. “You don’t have to say that,” she says. “I know I’m not - _well_  - endowed.”

 

“You don’t need to be to be sexy,” Ben says solemnly. “You’re perfect, Rey. Trust me.”

 

The words feel so good to her. It’s been so long since Hux paid her attention like this, so long Rey can’t even remember. Long nights of silence as he played on his phone, Rey trying to snuggle up to him flash through her mind. The loneliness, being in the same room with her long time boyfriend while he blatantly ignores her, is crushing. Pleasure curls low in her belly.

 

“Thanks,” she says. “Tell me what to do next.”

 

She watches as his expression shifts, brows drawing together like he’s concentrating hard. “Arch your back up,” he says. “Maybe - you don’t have to, of course - but play with your nipples?”

 

She cups her breasts awkwardly, feeling tense and uncomfortable, shamefully kind of turned on.She shouldn’t be aroused from this, should she? After all, even if things with Hux are shitty, they’re still together...

 

“Perfect,” Ben sighs as she rolls her nipples between her fingers almost lazily. Heat surges through her, like her nipples are an extension of her clit. She tries not to whimper at the titillating sensation, biting her lip to hold the sounds in. When she meets Ben’s gaze again, Rey feels weak - he’s dropped his camera below his face and he’s staring at her like she’s the only thing on Earth. Like he’s never seen a sight quite like her.

 

“Lay back on the bed,” Ben instructs. Rey is helpless to say no. Slowly, she lays back, and feels Ben move closer at the side of the bed. “Keep playing with your nipples.” Rey does, tugging on both peaks and clamping her thighs tight together.

 

The camera clicks softly, again and again. Rey licks her lips and watches Ben as he places a knee on the mattress, leaning over her.

 

“Take your panties off.” His tone brooks no argument, a command Rey is compelled to obey. She thinks of Hux as she lifts her hips and slides the panties down her trembling thighs. These pictures better turn out amazing - even still, Rey knows this will fuel her masturbation fantasies for a long time. It’s just too hot, Ben telling her what to do as he compliments her and makes her feel special. Hux hasn’t done that in a long time.

 

“Let me see that pretty pussy, kitten. Open up for me.” Ben touches her ankle and Rey her body jolts in surprise. It’s like a trail of heat extends from his light touch all the way up her leg to her core, which contracts. She realizes with a twinge of dread that Ben will be able to see how wet she is.

 

Slowly, reluctantly - shy again and worrying about being so exposed - Rey lets her legs fall open. She closes her eyes and tries to regulate her breathing as she can practically feel Ben’s gaze searing at her cunt. She’d gotten a wax just for this, wanting to be soft and hairless like Hux likes. There’s no hiding the arousal that leaks out of her, and she prays Ben has the tact not to make her feel even more embarrassed.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters. He drops the camera on the bed, and starts to undo his cuffs. Rey watches, heat building between her thighs, as he rolls his sleeves up his thick forearms. It shouldn’t be so sexy, but it is. She gulps and tears her eyes away, telling herself to get a grip.

 

“Hux is s fucking moron.” Ben plucks the camera up and starts taking more pictures. “If you were my girl, I’d chain you to the bed and fuck you for three days straight.”

 

Kinda creepy, but mostly hot. Rey’s pussy clenches and Ben curses again - he must have seen it. She bites her lip and squirms a bit on the bed. She’s growing desperately more horny by the moment, skin flushed and clit aching to be touched.

 

“Touch yourself, Rey. Be a good girl and do it.”

 

This is so bad, she thinks, but her hand is already creeping over her belly to delve between her folds. She doesn’t waste any time, gathering moisture from her opening to stroke over her clit. The first touch has her whimpering, rolling the hardened nub between her slick fingers. Her head drops back to the pillow, back bowing off the bed as she furiously rubs at her pleasure center. She has no idea if Ben is still watching, but she doesn’t have the will to care. She thrusts against her own hand, moaning out right, as pleasure builds inside of her. Rey can’t believe this - maybe the fact that she’s being so bad is part of what’s making her so horny. Whatever it is, it’s so good. Soon she’s twitching and then shaking as she hurtles towards the peak.

 

“Come for me, kitten.” Ben’s voice is low and seductive and Rey gasps as her body heeds his order. Her pussy flutters and clenches as her pulse thunders in her ears. She moans, louder than she ever is at home with Hux, overwhelmed by the sensation.

 

When she comes down, blinking slowly and sleepily, she finds Ben standing beside her. His shirt is unbuttoned now, and the bulge in his pants is almost intimidating.

 

“What are you doing?” she gasps.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Rey. Looks to me like you need it.” He moves over her gracefully, arms caging her in and hips pinning hers down. He grinds against her, grunting softly. E smells good, she notices, even as she’s beginning to panic.

 

“But I’m - I have Hux,” she mumbles.

 

“Let me show you how a real man can treat you, sweetheart.” Ben’s full lips kiss over her throat, hot and wet and so good. Maybe she’s over sensitive because it’s been so long, but her toes curl at the delicious sensation. He kisses down her collar bones, tongue dipping in to taste the hollow of her throat. When his lips wrapped around one of her puckered nipples, Rey couldn’t help but fist the blankets beneath her and moan. “See, Rey? I can make you feel good. So good.”

 

She doesn’t doubt it, but that’s not the problem. The problem is she’s supposed to be taking these sexy pictures for her boyfriend. Her neglectful, kind of an asshole boyfriend. And Ben is so warm and hard over her, sucking and nipping at her chest in the most delicious way...

 

Then he starts to slide south, and thoughts of telling him no suddenly disappear.

 

One hand wraps around her thigh, slinging it over his shoulder, and the other hand traces her slit lightly. She shivers, then gasps, as he sinks two digits into her hungry channel. The stretch is amazing, filling her up so good. And when his tongue nudges her clit, the barest tickle over her heated flesh, she groans.

 

“Fuck,” Rey cries, threading her fingers into his hair to hold him in place. She never wants him to stop. His fingers stroke her from the inside deliciously, the pressure on her clit makes her tingle everywhere - the soles of her feet feel hot and her chest heaves raggedly. It’s not long, despite her having already climaxed, before she’s chanting his name and grinding her pussy against his stupidly handsome face.

 

“Oh, god! Yes! Yes!” Rey arches off the bed and sobs through another mind-numbing orgasm. Ben pulls back, wiping his chin, and grins at her.

 

“Now I’m going to fuck you,” he says. He unfastens his belt, then his fly, and shoves his pants and underwear down his long, muscular legs. Rey pants, boneless and sated but weak to deny him this. Hux is the furthest thing from her mind as she eyes Ben’s cock. He’s huge - thick and flushed. His fist pumps over the head a couple times before he kneels between her limber legs.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Ben says, and then he’s pressing into her, stretching much more than his two fingers. Rey groans, eyes rolling back at the sweet friction. He’s not even halfway in when he pulls out, thrusting shallowly. Rey whines.

 

“Oh sweetheart, don’t worry. You’ll get it all.” Ben chuckles and Rey grabs into his strong arms, nails biting into his biceps as he finally reaches the end of her. “You’re so wet, Rey. So tight. I knew you’d feel so good.”

 

Rey wants him to shut up and fuck her. She lifts her hips against him, thrusting eagerly. He gets the hint, and quickly sets a punishing pace. Their skin slaps together, gasps and moans and ragged pants filling the room. Rey feels pleasure building, sliding down her spine and pooling at her lower back.Each stroke stokes the fire building inside of her. Ben’s own sounds of pleasure, deep and warm noises, make her even hotter. He pants against her throat, nips her ear. His hands are everywhere, groping her ass and teasing her nipples, before finally sliding between their bodies to rub her clit.

 

“I’m so close,” Ben warns her. “Can’t last long when you’re so goddamn tight. Fucking hot.”

 

“Ben,” Rey whimpers, the unfamiliar name making her feel decidedly dirty. She clenched around him, just a couple more thrusts...

 

It happens almost simultaneously. Ben grunts into her neck and shoves himself deep inside, so Rey can feel each twitch of his cock as he finishes inside of her. The flood of warmth in her channel is exactly what she needs, and she abruptly follows him over the edge. She grinds against him as she contracts, which makes Ben whine desperately.

 

The room is quiet after that. They catch their breath and for Rey, reality crashes in.

 

She just cheated on her boyfriend. Right before Christmas. Fuck.

 

“I think I got all the shots I need,” Ben says, and Rey slips off the bed to collect her discarded bra and panties. Shame fills her whole body, an icy shiver of dread mingling with it.

 

“Oh. Good.” Rey hurries behind the screen to get dressed. Which is ridiculous, as he’s just seen as much of her as a gynecologist would. But she has a sudden, intense need to get as far away from him as possible. Once dressed, she throws on her jacket and slips on her boots. Ben is still on the bed. He doesn’t move an inch as she says, “I’m sorry, I really have to go.”

 

“I’ll be in touch,” he calls, as she hurries out the door and through the silent building. It strikes her as strange still that the place is so empty. She’s climbing into her Jeep when it hits her - he must’ve planned this whole thing. He did say he personally took her shoot, despite not doing boudoir often. And there was no one else there, in the middle of a busy season.

 

With tears in her eyes, feeling utterly stupid and even somewhat betrayed, Rey peels out of the parking lot. She doesn’t know what she’ll tell Hux.

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

Almost a week later, Rey checks the mail on her way in. The building has a bank of mailboxes in the lobby, and she’s distracted - thinking of Christmas presents - when she opens the little door. A crimson envelope is the only thing inside. Stomach dropping like a leadweight, she slips it out. It’s addressed to her, only - not a Christmas card, then. Heated flush mixes with icy regret down her spine, and she slams the mailbox shut. Rey nearly runs upstairs.

 

Once locked in the safety of her shared apartment, she tears the envelope open and her trembling hands drop the contents. It’s pictures, pictures of her naked and spread for Ben and his camera. Pictures of her, eyes hooded with undisguised lust, tweaking her nipples. Bent over in her silk thong. Legs thrown open wantonly.

 

“No,” she whispers. Hot tears prickle behind her eyes as she crawls around, scooping them up and shuffling them together. Her body is bared and there on film, guilty evidence of her moment of weakness. Stating her right in the face. She sobs, holding the incriminating photos against her chest. She picks up the envelope last, and a scrap of paper slips out, flutters to the floor.

 

“Looks like you’re on the naughty list this year, Rey. And naughty girl that now belongs to me. - Ben.”

 

She chokes on bile that rushes up her throat, stumbling into the kitchen to heave over the sink. Rey was foolish to think that would be the end of it - he’s got all he needs to keep her under his thumb, now. Disgusted, ashamed, and somehow slightly aroused, Rey puts all the pictures back into the envelope and finds a spot in her bedroom to hide them.

 

She realizes with a start that she’ll have to her Hux a different present, now. No way is she gifting him the proof of her infidelity. With a sigh, she saunters to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of Pinot Grigio out of the fridge, using her teeth to pop out the cork.

 

She won’t need a glass if she’s drinking the rest of the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely & kind davisdeperez who commissioned this smut :)

It’s mid-January, hard, frozen snow blanketing the town when Rey finds herself pulling into the parking lot of Ren Studios again. Her hair is blown out in big curls, her make up is as perfect as she could manage on her own, and a new lingerie set is tucked into her canvas shoulder bag. She’d done it again, gone all out with a mani-pedi and Brazilian wax that made it hard to sit the rest of that day. The desired effect - that she’s some lovely, sexy woman and not frumpy little Rey Niima (soon to be Rey Hux, thanks to the shiny stone on the fourth finger of her left hand).

She thought she’d put this behind her. It’s been long enough that she’s no longer gnawed with guilt every time she thinks about the hazy, lust-filled afternoon. The photos in her closet are ignored, hidden, buried under decorations and things she never uses so she has an excuse not to seek them out.

It hasn’t been easy. Rey has nightmares, dreams filled with images of Ben Solo and his big hands, his deep voice, instructing her what to do in a tone that brooks no argument. Dreams that Hux discovers the pictures of her that Kylo took, her face overcome with rapture, nipples and pussy on full display as she touches herself for a different man.

It turns out, Hux wasn’t cheating. He’s been working extra hard to secure a Christmas bonus. A bonus with which he purchased her a big diamond ring, gets down on one knee, and proposes with. 

After she’d convinced herself that he was being unfaithful. That what happened with Ben didn’t count, because Hux had being the same or _worse_ with untold scores of unknown women. Only now... _now_ Rey is the biggest asshole on Earth, and her boyfriend - _fiance_ \- is actually a sweetheart. He was so proud and they felt connected again, except for the tiny, nagging voice in her head that reminded her constantly that she was a liar, that she didn’t deserve Hux or his affections. 

She’s a slut. A dirty, shameful slut, spreading her legs for the first man to make her clit tingle. 

She heaves a sigh and glances around the empty parking lot. Of course, Ben probably made sure they’d be alone again, like last time. _Good. You don’t need any witnesses._ Rey thinks he probably expects her to _thank_ him or be grateful. But how could she? After receiving the email he’s sent? 

Her stomach churns at the memory. 

A couple days ago, Rey had been living life as normally as she could, despite the huge secret eating away at her insides. It isn’t as hard as she thought it would be - but they say that the first lie is the hardest, and it only gets easier as time goes on. It’s not untrue. She pretends it never happened, that the photos in her closet don’t exist, or that they’re some other woman and there had to be a mix up because Rey Niima would never cheat. She would never pose for slightly pornographic pictures. And she certainly wouldn’t get turned on every time she thought about it, either.

Rey is trying her hardest to be a good girl now. The perfect wife and woman for Hux, who wants to try for kids soon, wants to look at houses in better school districts. 

The email put a halt to a lot of that thinking. 

There was a time and date at the top of the page, along with one sentence. _Wouldn’t your boyfriend enjoy a Valentine’s Day boudoir set?_

Then there’s a video. Rey’s heart stutters to a stop and she can’t breathe as she lowers the volume and glances around. She’s alone in her apartment, Hux at the gym, but she feels so suspicious and nervous as she presses play.

Without the sound, all she has is the images. Of Kylo looming over her, their naked bodies pressed together. The bastard had mounted his camera and filmed _everything_. Tears burn the back of her eyes as a shaking hand lifts to cover her mouth. She’s ashamed of the heat that pools low in her belly. It’s only a thirty second clip but she watches it on a loop.

It’s hard to believe that it’s her, in the video. She nudges the volume up and fills with humiliation at the sound of their bodies slapping together, slick with sweat and her arousal. This is _bad_. Real bad. Balancing the phone on the arm of the crouch, she comes up to her knees and thrusts her hand into the cotton shorts she’s wearing, bypassing her panties to get at her swollen clit and the wetness leaking out of her.

It’s disgusting, how turned on she is. Ben is huge compared to her, big hands on her body, muscles rippling in his broad back and shoulders as his hips thrust into her. Her feet look tiny hooked around his waist. Pleasure blooms out from her center as she strokes her clit in tight, furious circles, until she shakes apart in a series of breathless, jerky contractions. Her pussy aches for the stretch of his big cock. She wipes her fingers on her shorts, watches the video one last time and commits the time and date to memory before deleting the message from her inbox.

She doesn’t tell Hux what she’s up to. Maybe she can book some engagement pictures - at a different studio - but he never questioned her pampering purchases the first time, so maybe he won’t this time, either.

Steeling herself, Rey cuts the engine and shoulders her bag. She tries to keep her head down as she hastens across the lot, praying no one she knows recognizes her. The bell jingles overhead, announcing her entrance, as she pushes through the door. 

It’s still and silent again. The Christmas decorations are packed away, replaced with pink and red ribbons and pictures of couples all over. Valentine’s Day is only a few weeks away. Rey feels nauseous at the reminder. 

He doesn’t make her wait this time. She can’t help but suck in a breath at the sight of him, so tall and broad. How could she forget? 

“Rey,” he says in a smug tone that shoots directly to her core. She shivers and forces her feet to cross the studio foyer. Ben doesn’t wait for her before turning and striding down the hallway to the studio they “shot” ( _fucked_ ) in last time. Rey feels her legs begin to tremble from nerves and excitement. What if he tries to fuck her ass or something? What if she can’t fight him off?

She knows what he wants, what that email meant. Rey is owned by him now - he has the goods, he can ruin her whole life with a few simple swipes and clicks. Her heart pounds as she stands and waits for him to shut the door behind them.

It looks the same, except for the sheets and bedding are a deep crimson red now, instead of white, likely fitting the Valentine’s Day theme. 

“I’m glad you obey so well, Rey. Didn’t even put up a fight,” Ben says, circling around her. Rey feels tiny with him leering over her, all dark hair and dark clothes, the very image of intimidation. Rey swallows hard and squeezes the handle of her bag tightly over her shoulder. She’s shown enough weakness just by coming here.

“It didn’t seem like I had much choice,” she replies, attempting to keep her voice steady. 

“That’s right,” Ben purrs. He comes to stand behind her, hands settling on her shoulders. Rey shivers. He lifts her chestnut curls, presses his lips to the back of her neck. Heat blooms from the spot, down her spine, settling in her pelvis. Rey’s breath hitches in surprise. “I _own_ you now, Rey. Mine to play with whenever the mood strikes. How does it feel?”

“Hideous,” she responds. A lump forms in her throat, one she swallows hard to get rid of. She won’t cry in front of him. She can’t give him the satisfaction. 

“Interesting.” His hands push the bag from her shoulder, then he comes around to her front to unhook the oversized buttons on her pea coat. Big hands slip under the front to push it off her shoulders and down her toned arms. She’s wearing soft leggings and a big cream sweater that hides her shape while still being fashionable. Ben licks his lips appreciatively. “You look like someone’s little housewife Rey. Like you should be baking cookies and picking up kids from soccer practice.”

“Yet I’m here,” she mumbles. 

“Yes. You’re here.” Ben smirks down at her. Like he forgot what she’s here for, until that moment. “Undress.”

“I brought something...”

“You won’t need it. I’ve generously provided you something. I think you’ll like it.” There’s a glint in his dark eyes that she doesn’t trust, that makes her heart beat quicker. “Undress,” he repeats. And so she does.

She remembers the chill on her skin from last time the moment she’s finished. She doesn’t neatly fold her things up, hoping they can do this quickly and she can get dressed before they wrinkle. Rey takes a few steadying breaths and tries not to cover her nudity - he’s seen it all before, anyway.

“This is for you,” Ben says, and there’s a strip of black leather in his hands when he faces her again. Rey eyes it warily. Ben’s long legs eat up the distance between them, and he wraps the cool leather around her throat, notching it snug so she feels it with every inhale. “When people own pets, they put a collar on them. So I’m putting a collar on my prettiest little pet. Will you be a good girl for me, Rey?” Ben croons and cups her cheek, thumb stroking over her red tinted lips softly.

Humiliation races through her like wild fire, coloring her cheeks and chest splotchy red. What else can she do? Spit in his face and tell him to fuck off? Not when he has all the damning evidence he needs to ruin her life.

“I’ll be good,” Rey says shakily. There are no other options.

“Kneel beside the bed,” Ben instructs then, and Rey hurries to comply. She watches from the corner of her hazel eyes as he lifts the camera and starts taking more pictures. Each click of the button makes her stomach alternately knot and fill with warmth that oozes down between her trembling thighs.

“What are you going to do to me?” Rey asks bravely. 

“ _Whatever I want_ ,” Ben hisses, and then he crouched down to her height, hand fisting in the soft hair at the back of her head. He yank so she has to tip her head back, craning to look up at him. My soft flutters if the shutter and she blinks quickly as tears flood her lower lashes. “So fucking pretty, my pet.” Then his lips are crushing against her, bruising in force and making her clench in anticipation. His tongue plunges into her mouth, delving and taking and tasting spicy, dark. Intoxicating.

She should hate this - she does hate _him_. But she can’t deny how good he makes her feel, the rush of endorphins that make her scalp prickle and her pussy drip arousal. Rey finds herself kissing him back, awkward as the position feels, leather collar digging into her throat and reminding her that this isn’t some sweet tryst. It’s dirty blackmail fucking. She’s not supposed to like it.

“Up on the bed,” Ben says, breathless, once he pulls away from her lips. Rey scrambles, gracelessly, to obey. She kneels on the red bedsheets and trembles all over with anxiety and desire. He unbuttons his shirt, freeing each plastic button slowly, making her squirm. He’s wearing a black undershirt to match his all black attire. Ben unfastens his belt next, sliding it slowly through the loops and folding it in half. Dark eyes linger on the expensive leather, snapping it twice and making Rey flinch each time.

“You’re - you won’t hurt me, right Ben?” Rey asks uneasily.

“No, Rey. Unless you ask me very nicely.” He chuckles and leans across the bed to touch her face again. “You look - so incredible - like this.” Large fingers stroke down to touch the collar at her throat, almost reverently.

Rey ducks her head, embarrassed. 

“I think I’ll have you suck my cock today,” Ben says, and roughly shoves his thumb between her lips. Automatically, Rey sucks - like a biological reaction she has no control over. He groans softly as she gazes up at him. “That’s a good girl, Rey. Keep it up and I’ll fuck that tight little pussy after.”

Her body tightens in response and anticipation. Her hands shake but she reaches for the fly of his slacks, tugging them open.

“So eager, little Rey. I like that.” He strokes a hand over her hair as she frees him from both his slack and underwear. Somehow, she forgot how big his dick is - flushed and pulsing and _hard_ in her palm. Rey scoots on her knees to the edge of the bed, then shuffles onto her belly to bring her face level with his erection. She licks her lips and brushes them over the head, one hand grasping the base. Ben makes a strangled noise in his throat as she brings him into her mouth.

“Fucking _yes_ ,” Ben hisses, hips jerking forward. Rey rolls her lips in to guard her teeth, strokes her tongue over the veiny underside. Maybe, if she gets him off like this, he’ll let her go. Without the fucking. That makes it less bad, right? If she had an orgasm, that would be worse than simply oral, right?

Both hands come up to grasp him as she begins to bob. It lasts only a few seconds and then Ben grabs her left wrist, yanking her hand free and stretching it towards his face.

“What the fuck is this?” 

_Shit, I forgot to take off the ring_ , Rey thinks. His dick is still in her mouth as he stares at her engagement ring.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Ben says, not waiting for an answer. Rey slowly releases him from her mouth and shifts up onto all fours as he instructs. She cocks her head, gazing at him uncertainly. “Gonna fuck you now,” Ben says quietly. He sheds clothes as he walks around to the opposite side of the bed. He picks up the camera, she can hear each button click as he gathers more evidence. Rey glances over her shoulder, watching - fully nude, hard cock jutting up towards his belly button and bobbing, still directing. “Chin up a bit - that’s good.” 

Then he tosses the camera to the foot of the bed and climbs up behind her. Rey shivers as his hands glide over the round globes of her firm ass. He presses them apart, opening her up. Rey wiggles as she feels the hot, wet trail of his tongue tracing from her clit to the puckered hole of her ass. Nervously, the ring of muscles clenches.

“Don’t worry, I won’t duck your sweet little ass today. Maybe next time.” Ben swats one cheek as Rey quivers. She’s never done that before. 

Before she can spiral out in worry, she feels him prodding her entrance. With next to no warm up, he pushes in. Rey can’t help the yelp that jumps up her throat in protest. Ben shushes her as one hand wraps around her front to stroke and pluck at her aching clit. It takes a little time as he works his thick length inside of her, eliciting whimpers as he manipulates the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Rey hates herself for missing this - the burning stretch as he shoves himself inside of her, the warm tingles that shoot branch out from her clit, making her more wet and easier for him to fuck.

Guilt fades as he slides home, nudging her cervix and groaning. “Almost forgot how tight you are, Rey.”

She shudders at the overwhelming sensation of being so completely filled up. Then he begins to move, still playing with her clit, rolling it between his skilled fingers. She hates that Hux has never made her feel like this. That no one will ever make her feel like this, but him. Raw and exposed. Ashamed and alive. She tries not to buck back against him as he thrusts roughly into her, over and over, the friction near to starting a fire.

“Can’t believe - _fuck_ \- that you’re going to marry him,” Ben pants as his hips pound against her. “Can’t believe you’d do that to me.”

Rey’s eyes flutter shut. She’d like to tell him to shut up. But she bites her lip and rides the waves of pleasure he brings her. 

“I’ll show up and object,” Ben hisses. He grabs the collar and drags her back against his chest. The new angle hits that spot inside of her, dragging a cracked cry from her throat as sensation explodes inside of her. “I’ll fucking send every dirty picture I have if you. Show you _husband_ what a dirty skit you are for me.”

“N-no,” Rey whined weakly. She’s so close. Her whole body is drawn taut as piano wife. She gasps, shallow, uneven breaths, cut off by the collar cutting into her throat.

“Yes,” Ben growls. He palms her tits and it’s what she needs. In quick bursts, pussy clamping down, she shakes apart around him. She can’t keep her eyes open, hazel orbs rolling back in her skull as the pleasure overwhelms her whole system. “He can’t fuck you like I do. He never will.”

She moans softly as she comes down, return to her body. Her toes curl into the soles of her feet as she rides his rough thrusts. Ben bounces off her body, even and with more force than she finds necessary, until he cums deep inside of her. She can feel him swell and twitch, filling her up even more. 

“I’ll never let you go, Rey. You’re mine forever.” He pants into her chestnut hair and fingers dig into her waist with bruising strength. She shivers, knowing that he absolutely means it.

 

——

 

Hux wants a summer wedding. Rey agrees with him, wanting something outdoors. She doesn’t hear from Ben until the day of, when he shows up in her dressing room.

“White, Rey? Really?” He chuckles and aims his camera to capture her shocked expression. “Your genius husband hired me to shoot this farce. Ironic, isn’t it?”

“You - you cant say anything,” Rey insists, but her voice is weak even to her own ears. Ben looks nice in an all black suit. His hair is a bit shorter, though still hiding his ears. She’s alone in the small dressing room at the venue where their wedding will be held, and the following reception. She didn’t have anyone to walk her down the aisle or bridesmaids to wait at the altar. Hux said he liked keeping it small. “Please Ben, you can’t.”

“Oh, I’ll keep my mouth shut. For a price.” He grins and glances down at the growing bulge in his dress pants. Heat pools between Rey’s legs. Shes in her silk wedding dress that flows down her body like a white river. “Suck me off before you say your vows, sweetheart. I won’t breathe a word of what kind of dirty girl Hux is marrying.”

Rey grits her teeth and drags the hem of her dress up as she kneels down in front of him, so she won’t trash it. As she frees him from his pants, Rey’s gut churns with nervous, excited bile. It’s so wrong. Everything about this.

“Love your veil,” Ben adds sarcastically. He’s taking pictures as Rey takes him in her mouth. Saliva floods in anticipation.

Ben Solo will own her for the rest of her life, Rey realizes. She will never be able to escape him after this.


End file.
